staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Czerwca 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Elif s.II - odc. 264 (Elif, bolum 264) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 06:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wyjątkowe maluchy w świecie zwierząt. Przetrwać w Amazonii (Extreme Animal Babies AMAZON SURVIVORS); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015) 07:45 ALARM!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Mundial 2018: - Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska (Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 10:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /46/ - "Niech żyje bal" - Maryla Rodowicz 11:05 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 15/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 15, Farewell Appearance) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:35 Rok w zagrodzie - Dzierżawa państwowych gruntów 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta lasów. Świat tętniący życiem (Jungle Planet. Life Awakens. Intro) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2017) 13:30 Mundial 2018: - studio 13:50 Mundial 2018: Egipt - Urugwaj (Egipt - Urugwaj) 16:30 Program rozrywkowy 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Orły Nawałki - odc. 10; cykl reportaży 17:55 Jeździectwo - CSIO Sopot - konkurs GP; relacja 19:00 Trzecia połowa - na żywo 19:05 Pogoda 19:10 Sport 19:20 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:40 Mundial 2018: - studio 19:50 Mundial 2018: Portugalia - Hiszpania 22:10 Trzecia połowa - na żywo 22:15 ALARM!; magazyn 22:35 Ekstradycja I - odc. 1/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (1995) 23:45 Penelope (Penelope); komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:35 Miasto śmierci (Killing Streets) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Izrael (1991) 03:25 Magazyn kryminalny 997; magazyn 04:10 Notacje - Andrzej Ociepko. Wierność zasadom; cykl dokumentalny 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 639 - Jestem winna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:55 Włoska kuchnia jak u babci - odc. 12/13 Polignano A Mare (Grandma's Boy, ep. 12 Polignano A Mare); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 07:20 Na sygnale - odc. 78 "Z nieba" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:10 Pogoda Flesz 11:15 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (82) 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1883 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 242 ed. 4; teleturniej 13:05 Tylko z Tobą - odc 154 (Asla Vazgecmem); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 14:00 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 14:25 Makłowicz w podróży. Hiszpania (194) - Costa Tropical; magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Postaw na milion s.I - odc. 114; teleturniej 16:00 Familiada - odc. 2387; teleturniej 16:35 Mundial 2018: - studio 16:50 Mundial 2018: Maroko - Iran 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1883 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Pociąg do podróży - odc. 2 "Roszpunka"; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1884 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dobry rok (A Good Year); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2006) 22:50 La La Poland - odc. 8; program rozrywkowy 23:40 Eddie (Eddie) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:30 Huzar (Le Hussard sur le toit) - txt. str. 777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1995) 03:45 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Polska z Miodkiem - (63) Przemyśl, Jarosław; felieton 06:35 Historia pewnej fotografii - Ojcowski pocałunek; film dokumentalny 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Sprawa dla reportera 10:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 203 - Schab na bryle soli himalajskiej; magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 15.06 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Rączka gotuje Karczma ROGATA Bielsko; magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Dla niesłyszących Gen innowacyjności - wersja z migaczem - JM 11:30 Dziewczyna z klepsydry; film dokumentalny 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn 13:49 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Oliwskie krypty; cykl reportaży 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Historia pewnej fotografii - Ojcowski pocałunek; film dokumentalny 15:35 Moja Praca; magazyn 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 15.06 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Wiatr od morza - odc. 118; magazyn 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Moja Praca; magazyn 20:30 Wiatr od morza - odc. 118; magazyn 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Historia pewnej fotografii - Ojcowski pocałunek; film dokumentalny 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 15.06 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 Mundial 2018: - Egipt - Urugwaj (Egipt - Urugwaj) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 01:05 Polska z Miodkiem - (63) Przemyśl, Jarosław; felieton 01:20 Sprawa dla reportera 02:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 203 - Schab na bryle soli himalajskiej; magazyn kulinarny 02:40 Rączka gotuje Karczma ROGATA Bielsko; magazyn kulinarny 03:10 Dla niesłyszących Gen innowacyjności - wersja z migaczem - JM 03:25 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 03:45 Echa dnia 04:00 Agrobiznes 04:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Oliwskie krypty; cykl reportaży 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 05:35 Moja Praca; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 06:30 Polska z Miodkiem - (63) Przemyśl, Jarosław; felieton 06:35 Historia pewnej fotografii - Ojcowski pocałunek; film dokumentalny 07:00 Fakty o poranku; program publicystyczny 07:09 Pogoda o poranku 07:11 Fakty o poranku; program publicystyczny 07:26 Pogoda - plansza 07:27 Fakty o poranku; program publicystyczny 07:36 Pogoda o poranku 07:38 Fakty o poranku; program publicystyczny 08:09 Pogoda o poranku 08:12 Fakty o poranku; program publicystyczny 09:05 Sprawa dla reportera 10:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 203 - Schab na bryle soli himalajskiej; magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda-1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Rączka gotuje Karczma ROGATA Bielsko; magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Dla niesłyszących Gen innowacyjności - wersja z migaczem - JM 11:30 Dziewczyna z klepsydry; film dokumentalny 12:30 Fakty 12:40 Pogoda o poranku 12:44 Rozmowa Faktów 13:00 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn 13:49 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Oliwskie krypty; cykl reportaży 14:00 Fakty 14:11 Pogoda - plansza 14:13 Pasmo zdarzeń - Pasmo zdarzeń 55; reportaż 14:33 Antykwaryczne safari - Antykwaryczne safari: Wzornictwo 15:05 Historia pewnej fotografii - Ojcowski pocałunek; film dokumentalny 15:35 Moja Praca; magazyn 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 16:25 Pogoda-2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Wiatr od morza - odc. 118; magazyn 17:30 Fakty Flesz 17:34 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Odrą gram; cykl reportaży 18:00 Wrocław się! 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:52 Pogoda 18:55 Rozmowa Faktów 19:08 Magazyn Dolnośląski - Magazyn Dolnośląski 25; magazyn 19:24 Zdrowiej - Zdrowiej 185 19:39 Motosfera - Motosfera 577 19:53 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Gdynia; reportaż 20:00 Moja Praca; magazyn 20:30 Wiatr od morza - odc. 118; magazyn 21:01 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 21:23 Pogoda 21:28 Kamera Faktów - Kamera Faktów 152 Szparagi 21:35 Historia pewnej fotografii - Ojcowski pocałunek; film dokumentalny 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda-3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 Mundial 2018: - Egipt - Urugwaj (Egipt - Urugwaj) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 01:20 Sprawa dla reportera 02:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 203 - Schab na bryle soli himalajskiej; magazyn kulinarny 02:40 Rączka gotuje Karczma ROGATA Bielsko; magazyn kulinarny 03:10 Dla niesłyszących Gen innowacyjności - wersja z migaczem - JM 03:25 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Oliwskie krypty; cykl reportaży 04:25 Pogoda-3 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 05:35 Moja Praca; magazyn Polsat HD 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4072 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:50 Trudne sprawy, odc.702 08:50 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.510 09:20 SuperPies, odc.1 09:50 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie, odc.57 10:50 Dlaczego ja?, odc.830 11:50 Gliniarze, odc.181 12:50 Trudne sprawy, odc.748 13:50 Sekrety rodziny, odc.4 14:50 Dlaczego ja?, odc.793 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja, odc.3652 16:40 Gliniarze, odc.123 17:40 Sekrety rodziny, odc.5 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.31 20:05 Wojna żeńsko-męska 22:35 Umów się ze mną. Take me out, odc.1 23:55 Egzorcyzmy Molly Hartley 02:00 Tajemnice losu, odc.3026 TVN HD 05:10 Uwaga!, odc. 5341 05:40 Mango 06:50 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 5, odc. 12/14 07:50 Doradca smaku 8 - Tagine z bakłażanem i koprem włoskim, odc. 35/40 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN, odc. 2272 10:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 559 12:00 Szkoła, odc. 301 13:00 Szpital, odc. 445 14:00 Ślub od pierwszego wejrzenia, sez. 2, odc. 3/12 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 15, odc. 4/14 16:00 Szkoła, odc. 302 17:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 560 18:00 Szpital, odc. 446 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7471 19:35 Sport, odc. 7454 19:45 Pogoda, odc. 7451 19:50 Uwaga!, odc. 5342 20:00 Pretty Woman 22:35 Mission: Impossible 00:50 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 02:55 Kuba Wojewódzki, sez. 11, odc. 11/13 04:00 Moc Magii, odc. 160/250 05:15 Nic straconego TV 4 HD 06:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.123 07:05 Looney Tunes Show, odc.10 07:35 Looney Tunes Show, odc.11 08:00 Drużyna A, odc.2 09:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.6 10:00 Na Patrolu, odc.30 10:30 Na Patrolu, odc.31 11:00 Drużyna A, odc.3 12:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.7 13:00 Galileo, odc.692 14:00 Galileo, odc.693 15:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.35 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.174 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.175 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.373 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.374 20:00 Aligator kontra Anakonda 21:55 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.161 23:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.162 00:00 Uliczny wojownik - pięść zabójcy 02:05 Galileo: Tajemnicze historie, odc.15 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.792 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1029 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1033 TV Polonia 06:05 Blondynka s.V - odc. 58* (seria V, odc. 6) - Przyjaciele... - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:55 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /76/; magazyn 07:25 Domisie - Baloniki; program dla dzieci 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:10 Pogoda Flesz 11:15 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (82) 11:25 Polonia 24 11:45 Rozmowa Polonii - (287); rozmowa 12:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Krótka historia - (393) Bitwa pod Sedanem; felieton 13:10 Trzecia połowa - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2018) 13:35 25 lat TVP Polonia - historia 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Przystań - odc. 13/13 - Egzamin - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:35 Rozrywka Retro - Na festiwalowej scenie - Alicja Majewska; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2018) 16:20 Ambasador Pokoju - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 17:10 Baw się słowami - H jak historia s. III; magazyn 17:20 Krótka historia - (416) Wojciech Korfanty; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby w marynatach - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Gwiazdy, gwiazdki, gwiazdeczki. Melodie sprzed lat /1/ - Anna Jantar 18:55 Trzecia połowa - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Wolny Ekran - (96); magazyn 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 16 - Budowlana awanturka; serial animowany 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Czytanie przed spaniem - Krakowskie gołębie; widowisko kameralne 20:00 Wiadomości 20:20 Pogoda 20:25 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 1* "Jeszcze nie dziś" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:15 Orły Nawałki - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:45 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni - Kraków 1874 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980) 23:50 Czerwone korale - Brathanki 00:25 Magazyn z Ameryki - /33/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2018) 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:10 Domisie - Baloniki; program dla dzieci 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 16 - Budowlana awanturka; serial animowany 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Czytanie przed spaniem - Brzydkie Kaczątko; widowisko kameralne 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:25 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 1* "Jeszcze nie dziś" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:10 Przebojowa noc 03:30 Trzecia połowa - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 03:55 Krótka historia - (416) Wojciech Korfanty; felieton 04:05 Polonia 24 04:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:00 Ocaleni; reality show 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie 05:55 Przepis dnia - /291/; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:40 Domisie - Strachowyjowa akademia rysunku; program dla dzieci 05:10 Smerfy - Opowieści Dziadka, odc. 219 (Stealing Grandpa's Thunder); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:40 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Uwięziona królewna, odc. 9; serial animowany 05:50 Peg + kot - Problem z wojowniczką ninja, odc. 26 (The Ninja Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 06:05 Nasze zwierzaki - Szczeniak, odc. 40 (Puppy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:25 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Ząb mi się rusza, odc. 16 (Wobbly Tooth); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:40 Słoń Beniamin - Mały wieloryb, odc. 23 (Das Walbaby); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 07:10 Tree Fu Tom - Prawdziwi przyjaciele, odc. 58 (Ranger Tom: A Friend Indeed); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 07:40 Misiowanki - odc. 28 Wielkie Centrum Handlowe (At the giant mall); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 08:05 Stacyjkowo - Koko zmienia wygląd, odc. 54 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Podstęp, odc. 74 (Doc Slick); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 08:35 Super Wings - Papierowi wojownicy, odc. 16 (Paper Rangers) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bajeczna bajka, odc. 54 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nie budzić do wiosny!, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Masza + kasza, odc. 17 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:15 Reksio - Reksio śpiewak, odc. 29; serial animowany 09:30 Domisie - Bądź uważny, Domisiu!; program dla dzieci 09:55 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 149 Nie odkładaj niczego na później! 10:10 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Piraci z Pontypandy, odc. 14 (Pirates of Pontypandy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:25 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Smok, odc. 10; serial animowany 10:35 Peg + kot - Problem z muzykowaniem, odc. 27 (The Play Date Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Zwierzak ze schroniska, odc. 41 (New Pet); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Szkolne zdjęcie, odc. 17 (Say Cheese); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin w szpitalu, odc. 24 (Benjamin Blümchen in Krankenhaus); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Tresura Bąblaka, odc. 59 (How to Train Your Buggle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 12:25 Misiowanki - odc. 29 Z myślą o potrzebujących (Think of those in need); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Bruno - spec od torów, odc. 112 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Podarunek z wysoka, odc. 75 (The Gift From Above); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 13:25 Super Wings - Wyprawa wikingów, odc. 17 (Viking Voyage) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Lekcje jazdy, odc. 55 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wielkie pranie, odc. 18 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Kapitan Tato Pies, odc. 15 (Captain Daddy Dog, ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Miś Teddy, odc. 15 (Teddy Playgroup); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Budzik - Piłka nożna; program dla dzieci 14:45 My Little Pony, seria I - Sezon na jabłka, odc. 4 (Applebuck Season); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 121 Piosenka o kolorowej piłce 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Podróżnicy z Pontypandy, odc. 15 (Pontypandy Pioneers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:45 Domisie - Strachowyjowa akademia rysunku; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 14 Góry Semien - AD; magazyn 16:30 Dora i przyjaciele - odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014) 17:00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Baba Jaga, odc. 11; serial animowany 17:10 Peg + kot - Problem z Bryłołakiem, odc. 28 (The Blabberwocky Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 17:30 Nasze zwierzaki - Agama brodata, odc. 42 (Bearded Dragon); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Nie lubię pająków, odc. 18 (I'm Not Keen On Spiders); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:05 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin i dom duchów, odc. 25 (Benjamin Blümchen und die Geisterbahn); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:35 Tree Fu Tom - Treenado, odc. 60 (Treenado); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Misiowanki - odc. 30 Chwile w rodzinnym gronie (Go to movies); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - My lokomonterzy, odc. 113 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Ślinek w tarapatach, odc. 76 (Once Upon A Slime); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Lodowy wyścig, odc. 18 (Arctic Run) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 20:00 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Rymowanki na niepogodę; widowisko kameralne 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Historia o duchu, odc. 56 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:20 Masza i niedźwiedź - Próba orkiestry, odc. 19 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:30 Supa Strikas - Śliska gra, odc. 58 (Icy Grip); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 20:55 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Liki Liki, odc. 8 (Liki Liki); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:25 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Nawet roboty mają koszmary, odc. 15 (Even Robots Have Nightmares); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 21:50 Miś Uszatek - Kołysanka, odc. 18; serial animowany 22:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 49 Dolinki Krakowskie - txt. str. 777; magazyn 22:35 Jak to działa - odc. 12 Nośniki pamięci - txt. str. 777; magazyn 23:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (45) Baranja - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 06:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (46) Nad Dunajem - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Jak to działa - odc. 128 Made in Poland - txt. str. 777; magazyn 07:25 Jak to działa - odc. 129 Sprzątanie dróg - txt. str. 777; magazyn 08:05 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:35 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.III - odc. 38 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 8) - Sprawa świętego Mikołaja - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.III - odc. 39 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 9) - Strach na scenie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 4) - odc. 276 (s. 4, odc. 57) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 276 (s. 4, ep. 57)) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 12:00 Ojciec Mateusz s.IX - odc. 113 (seria IX odc. 5) Z miłości - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 12:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 92 (seria VIII, odc. 1) - Radio Mamrot - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - Kabaretowa krucjata cz. 3 14:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:50 Jeździectwo - CSIO Sopot - konkurs GP; relacja 19:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.X - odc. 128 - Celebryta (seria X odc. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 47 Chorwacja "Lastovo i Mljet" (182); magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Ekstradycja I - odc. 6/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:45 Ostatnia akcja - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2009) 00:25 Inkarnacja (Shelter (Incarnation)); horror kraj prod.USA (2010) 02:30 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 20 (seria II odc. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 15 czerwca. Odc. 594; felieton 07:00 Historia Polski - Ostatni partyzant Rzeczypospolitej; film dokumentalny 08:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 19 - dżungla - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:40 Klasztory polskie - Tajemnice klasztornych skarbców - Kanonicy z Kazimierza; cykl dokumentalny 09:20 Korona królów - odc 57 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 09:55 Korona królów - odc 58 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 10:25 Ferdynand Ruszczyc - Niebiosa i ziemia cz. 2 (Niebiosa i ziemia.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Białoruś (2015) 11:00 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 42 Na ratunek! - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 11:35 Taśmy bezpieki - odc. 2 Propaganda antysolidarnościowa 12:05 Publicznie; film dokumentalny 12:40 Juliusz Bursche - mity i świadectwa; reportaż 13:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Jeden list trzy tajemnice 13:35 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. III - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 14:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. IV - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 14:35 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Tragiczne miasto - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 15:05 Dawne światy - odc. 1/8 Egipt, kolebka cywilizacji (Egypt, mother od the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 16:10 Historia Polski - Klamra; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2012) 17:10 Kraina wina i monastyrów; reportaż 17:40 Bodo - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial biograficzny 18:50 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. V - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 19:20 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. VI - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 19:55 Niecała nieprawda czyli PRL w DTV - odc. 9; magazyn 20:30 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej - cz. 5 (World War II Behind Closed Doors) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 21:35 Korona królów - odc 59 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 22:05 Korona królów - odc 60 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 22:40 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia menedżera prywatnej firmy w Tibilisi 23:20 Kazimierz Mikulski - na granicy snu i groteski; reż.:Maria Guzy 00:25 Tulipan - odc. 5/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 19 - dżungla - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 02:20 Bodo - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial biograficzny 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:21 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:52 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:52 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień 15:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:52 Pogoda Info 16:00 Panorama Info 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Serwis Info Wieczór - txt. str. 777 18:43 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:20 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:40 Forum; program publicystyczny 20:40 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 22:30 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:07 Pogoda Info 00:17 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:37 Forum; program publicystyczny 01:45 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 02:13 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 02:59 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 03:09 Reportaż TVP INFO - Barbarka '39; reportaż 03:25 Wielkopolski Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 04:15 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 45 Kruchy skarb - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 04:47 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 05:22 Flesz Info Wieczór 05:28 W tyle wizji TVP Kultura 08:00 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach 08:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Piotr Gursztyn 08:45 Pierwsze klapsy - Sport i rywalizacja; rozmowa 08:55 Pierwsze klapsy - Budujemy stadion; film dokumentalny 09:00 Pierwsze klapsy - Ściana emocji; film dokumentalny 09:05 Pierwsze klapsy - Sport i rywalizacja; rozmowa 09:10 Pierwsze klapsy - Mój mały Everest; film dokumentalny 09:20 Pierwsze klapsy - Sport i rywalizacja; rozmowa 09:25 Pierwsze klapsy - Triathlon; etiuda 09:45 We dwoje - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1977) 11:00 Janka - odc. 9 - Napad na wyspę (Napad na wyspę) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989) 11:40 Janka - odc. 10 - Balbina (Balbina) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989) 12:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Piotr Gursztyn 12:35 Chopina i jego Europa 2016 - Koncert - Eric Lu i Szymon Nehring; koncert 14:35 Antyfonie - Sebastian Buczek; film dokumentalny 15:10 Rififi po sześćdziesiątce - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989) 16:45 Mur - txt. str. 777 AD; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2013) 18:15 Videofan - Portrety: Joanna Pawlik 18:40 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 5/6 - Paweł, syn Maćka Gąsienicy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:00 Na wschód od Hollywood - Z krwi i kości (De rouille et d'os (Rust and Bone)); dramat kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2012) 22:10 Świat w dokumencie - Szwedzka teoria miłości (The Swedish Theory of Love); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2015) 23:35 Dziennik filozofa - 159; felieton 23:50 Projekt "Harnasie"; koncert 00:40 Marzenia o karierze (You'll Never Get Rich); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1941) 02:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:30 Podróże Daniela Szczechury; film dokumentalny 03:25 Nieproszony gość; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1986) 04:40 Teledyski 05:25 Afisz kulturalny - 14 - 17 czerwca 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Czekolada na ostro i słono - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 06:40 Śpiewające fortepiany - (7) 07:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (33) - Zdrowie - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 08:40 Jeden z dziesięciu - 18/102; teleturniej 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 185 ed. 4; teleturniej 09:50 Kierunek Kabaret - /47/ - Półświatek 10:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /12/ - "Prześliczna wiolonczelistka" - Skaldowie 11:05 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /14/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:35 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1) 12:40 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (2) 13:40 Śpiewające fortepiany - (21) 14:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 1; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Strachy na Lachy (1); widowisko 16:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Światowy zlot duchów (2); widowisko 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na ryby do Rybna - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (106) - Tartak - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 19:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 48 Hiszpania - "Prowincja Sewilla" (186); magazyn kulinarny 19:40 Rodzina wie lepiej - /5/; teleturniej 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (22) 21:20 Postaw na milion - odc. 160; teleturniej 22:20 Big Music Quiz - (12); teleturniej muzyczny 23:25 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (5) - Dziennikarz i prezenter cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 00:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 184 ed. 4; teleturniej 00:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - Złote Bobry (1) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 02:00 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - Złote Bobry (2) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 02:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - Złote Bobry (3) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 03:55 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (15); widowisko rozrywkowe 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:35 Korona królów - odc 74 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 06:05 Na sygnale - odc. 39 "Pomogę zdecydowanej parze" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:35 Na sygnale - odc. 40 "Ryzyko zawodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:10 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 7/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:25 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 820; serial TVP 09:20 O mnie się nie martw s.V - s. V odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:10 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 103 "Czas na zmiany" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:45 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 104 "Wiek mentalny kontra wiek fizyczny" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 108 (seria IX, odc. 4) - Gambit geniusza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 109 (seria IX, odc. 5) - Potęga mediów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 216 - Sarkofag (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 4) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 217 - Wybór (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 61 - Osierocona miłość; serial TVP 16:20 Na sygnale - odc. 40 "Ryzyko zawodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:50 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 110 (seria IX, odc. 6) - Boska cząstka - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:45 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 111 (seria IX, odc. 7) - Istotny dysonans - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 31 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 218 - Zakład (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:20 Komisarz Alex s.X - odc. 118 (seria X odc. 1) - Matczyna miłość - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 112 (seria IX, odc. 8) - Demony Kusego - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 113 (seria IX, odc. 9) - Konie trojańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 219 - Córka blacharza (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 23:55 O mnie się nie martw s.V - s. V odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 00:55 Oficerowie - odc. 7/13 - Diagnoza - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:50 Oficerowie - odc. 8/13 - Podpucha - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 02:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 7/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:55 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 820; serial TVP 04:50 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 103 "Czas na zmiany" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 06:05 Mundial 2018: - Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska (Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 08:00 Prosto z Mundialu; magazyn 09:00 Międzynarodowe Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Polski Strongman Grybów 2018; reportaż 10:05 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 11:05 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 12:00 Zgoda na Futbol - Lilly Marchel; felieton 12:10 Dzień na Mundialu; felieton 13:05 Mundial 2018: - studio 13:50 Mundial 2018: Egipt - Urugwaj (Egipt - Urugwaj) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 16:00 Mundial 2018: - studio 16:35 Mundial 2018: - studio 16:50 Mundial 2018: Maroko - Iran 18:55 Mundial 2018: - studio 19:30 Mundial 2018: - studio 19:50 Mundial 2018: Portugalia - Hiszpania (Portugalia - Hiszpania) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 22:00 Mundial 2018: - studio 22:30 Mundialowy Wieczór 23:20 Mundial 2018: - mecz dnia 01:25 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 1 01:35 Mundial 2018: - Maroko - Iran (Maroko - Iran) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 03:25 Mundial 2018: - Egipt - Urugwaj (Egipt - Urugwaj) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 4K 12:00 Mundial 2018: Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska (Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 13:50 Mundial 2018: Egipt - Urugwaj (Egipt - Urugwaj) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 16:50 Mundial 2018: Maroko - Iran (Maroko - Iran) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 19:00 Mundial 2018: Egipt - Urugwaj (Egipt - Urugwaj) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 20:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Romans 06:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.109 07:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.110 08:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.486 08:30 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2709 09:15 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2710 10:00 Gliniarze, odc.54 11:00 Gliniarze, odc.55 12:00 Pielęgniarki, odc.56 13:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.106 14:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.111 15:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.112 16:00 Na ratunek 112, odc.55 16:30 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2711 17:15 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2712 18:00 To nie koniec świata !, odc.10 19:00 To nie koniec świata !, odc.11 20:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.113 21:00 Earl i ja, i umierająca dziewczyna 23:10 50 pierwszych randek 01:15 Zdrady, odc.102 02:15 Rodzina zastępcza, odc.285 03:15 Gliniarze, odc.55 04:15 Na ratunek 112, odc.55 04:45 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.443 05:15 Pierwsza miłość, odc.39 TVS 06:25 Biznes z franczyzą 06:45 Przegląd prasy 06:50 Telezakupy 08:00 Spotkanie z balladą 09:15 Propozycje do szlagierowej listy 09:50 Ogród marzeń 10:15 Restauracje z charakterem 10:50 Śląska karuzela 11:55 Szlagierowa telesprzedaż 12:30 Telezakupy 14:35 Przegląd prasy 14:45 Don Matteo 16:00 Silesia Flesz, Pogoda 16:10 Propozycje do szlagierowej listy 16:25 Lenizm 17:00 Biznes z franczyzą 17:15 Kalejdoskop regionów 17:45 Silesia Flesz+ Pogoda 18:00 Weekend z TVS 18:10 Święta wojna 18:45 Don Matteo 20:00 Silesia Flesz+ Pogoda 20:15 Weekend z TVS 20:30 Koncert życzeń 21:30 Śląska karuzela 22:30 Silesia Flesz+ Pogoda 22:50 Koncert w TVS 00:15 My wam to zagramy 00:45 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 01:45 Śląska karuzela 02:40 Szlagierowa lista 04:25 Księgowa w kuchni M6 6:00 M6 Music 7:00 Martine Sezon: 2 7:15 Martine Sezon: 2 7:30 Alvinnn!!! et les Chipmunks Odcinek: 39 Sezon: 2 7:45 Alvinnn!!! et les Chipmunks Odcinek: 50 Sezon: 2 8:00 Alvinnn!!! et les Chipmunks Sezon: 3 8:15 Alvinnn!!! et les Chipmunks Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 8:30 Les sisters Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 1 8:45 Les sisters Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 1 9:00 M6 Boutique 10:00 Desperate Housewives Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 10:50 Desperate Housewives Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 11:45 bDesperate Housewives Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 12:40 Météo 12:45 Le 12.45 13:25 Météo 13:30 Scènes de ménages 13:45 Femmes au bord du gouffre 15:45 Mon ex-futur mari 17:30 Les reines du shopping 18:40 Chasseurs d'appart' 19:45 Le 19.45 20:10 Météo 20:25 Scènes de ménages 21:00 NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 6 21:55 NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 6 22:50 NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 11 23:35 NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 11 0:30 NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 13 1:30 The Strain Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 1 2:20 Météo 2:25 Programmes de la nuit Eurosport 1 HD 07:00 Francja - Etap 1 08:00 Magazyn EWC All Access 08:30 LE MANS, Francja 10:00 Francja - Etap 1 11:00 Mistrzostwa świata Endurance 11:30 LE MANS, Francja 12:35 Słowenia - Etap 2 13:30 Słowenia - Etap 3 15:00 Francja - Etap 2 16:30 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 18:00 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 20:00 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 20:55 WIADOMOŚCI EUROSPORTU 21:05 Francja - Etap 2 22:00 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 23:10 WIADOMOŚCI EUROSPORTU 23:15 Francja - Etap 2 00:15 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 01:30 Słowenia - Etap 3 02:30 FIFA Football 03:00 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 04:30 Francja - Etap 2 05:30 Le Mans 24 Godziny, Francja - Best of Eurosport 2 HD 06:15 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - 1/8 finału 07:00 LE MANS, Francja 08:30 Francja - Etap 1 09:15 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - 1/8 finału 10:00 LE MANS, Francja 11:00 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - 1/8 finału 12:00 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 14:00 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 16:00 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 16:30 LE MANS, Francja 17:30 Francja - Etap 2 18:30 IGRZYSKA OLIMPIJSKIE 19:00 IGRZYSKA OLIMPIJSKIE 19:30 Anatomy Of 20:00 Słowenia - Etap 3 21:00 Le Mans 24 Godziny, Francja - Best of 21:55 WIADOMOŚCI EUROSPORTU 22:00 Francja - Etap 2 23:15 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 00:10 WIADOMOŚCI EUROSPORTU 00:15 Francja - Etap 2 01:30 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 03:00 Francja - Etap 2 04:00 Watts 04:30 Turniej WTA, Nottingham, Wielka Brytania - Ćwierćfinały 05:30 Francja - Etap 2 Sport1 6:00 Teleshopping 6:30 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 7:30 Teleshopping 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Teleshopping 9:00 Teleshopping 10:00 Teleshopping 10:30 Teleshopping 11:00 WM aktuell 12:00 WM Warm-up 13:00 Storage Wars - Die Geschäftemacher Odcinek: 59 13:30 Storage Wars - Die Geschäftemacher Odcinek: 60 14:00 Storage Wars - Die Geschäftemacher Odcinek: 61 14:30 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in New York Odcinek: 15 15:00 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in New York Odcinek: 16 15:30 Storage Wars - Die Geschäftemacher Odcinek: 166 16:00 Storage Wars - Die Geschäftemacher Odcinek: 167 16:30 Buy It, Fix It, Sell It - Alte Stücke, neuer Glanz Odcinek: 19 17:00 Buy It, Fix It, Sell It - Alte Stücke, neuer Glanz Odcinek: 20 17:30 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in Texas Odcinek: 50 17:55 Volleyball: Nations League 20:00 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 106 20:30 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 107 21:30 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 108 22:30 Turbo Reportage Odcinek: 1 23:00 Torn 0:45 Teleshopping-Nacht 1:00 Sport-Clips 1:05 Teleshopping-Nacht 1:20 Sport-Clips 1:45 Sport-Clips 1:50 Teleshopping-Nacht 2:00 Sport-Clips 2:05 Teleshopping-Nacht 2:20 Sport-Clips 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping-Nacht 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping-Nacht 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping-Nacht 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping-Nacht 4:35 Sun Stroke 5:40 Sport-Clips Das Erste HD 5:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin Odcinek: 58 9:00 Tagesschau 9:05 Live nach Neun Odcinek: 23 9:55 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2671 10:44 Tagesschau 10:45 Meister des Alltags Odcinek: 116 11:15 Gefragt - Gejagt Odcinek: 238 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet Odcinek: 101 13:00 Tagesschau 13:05 Fußball: Weltmeisterschaft 14:00 Fußball: Weltmeisterschaft 17:00 Fußball: Weltmeisterschaft 19:10 Fußball: Weltmeisterschaft 20:00 Fußball: Weltmeisterschaft 22:45 WM Kwartira Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 23:15 Tagesthemen 23:45 Kommissar Wallander Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 1:15 Tagesschau 1:20 Commissario Laurenti Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 2:48 Tagesschau 2:50 Liebe, Lügen, Leidenschaften Odcinek: 6 4:20 Weltspiegel Odcinek: 2656 5:03 Tagesschau 5:05 Deutschlandbilder MDR HD 6:25 Außenseiter - Spitzenreiter Odcinek: 449 6:50 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2671 7:40 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2940 8:28 MDR aktuell 8:30 In aller Freundschaft - Die jungen Ärzte Odcinek: 47 9:20 Wer weiß denn sowas? Odcinek: 214 10:03 Länder kompakt 10:05 Elefant, Tiger & Co. Odcinek: 420 10:55 MDR aktuell 11:00 MDR um elf 11:40 In aller Freundschaft Odcinek: 645 12:25 Der brave Soldat Schwejk 14:00 MDR um zwei Odcinek: 1116 14:59 MDR aktuell 15:00 LexiTV - Wissen für alle 16:00 MDR um vier Odcinek: 3564 16:30 MDR um vier Odcinek: 3565 17:00 MDR um vier Odcinek: 3566 17:45 MDR aktuell 18:05 Wetter für 3 18:10 Brisant Classix Odcinek: 7015 18:54 Unser Sandmännchen 19:00 MDR Regional 19:30 MDR aktuell 19:50 Elefant, Tiger & Co. Odcinek: 778 20:15 Stefanie Hertel: Mein Vogtland - mei Haamet Odcinek: 10 21:45 MDR aktuell 22:00 Riverboat Odcinek: 564 0:03 MDR aktuell 0:05 MDR Kultur Odcinek: 19 0:20 Mankells Wallander Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 1 1:45 Krippenwahn 1:58 MDR aktuell 2:00 Elefant, Tiger & Co. Odcinek: 778 2:25 Tierisch, tierisch Odcinek: 1015 2:48 MDR aktuell 2:50 Quickie 3:15 SachsenSpiegel 3:45 Sachsen-Anhalt Heute 4:15 Thüringen-Journal 4:45 Mitteldeutschland von oben Nonstop 5:40 Der brave Soldat Schwejk Pro 7 HD 5:35 Malcolm mittendrin Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 1 5:55 Malcolm mittendrin Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 1 6:20 Mike & Molly Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 2 6:45 2 Broke Girls 7:10 2 Broke Girls 7:40 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 209 Sezon: 10 8:05 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 211 Sezon: 10 8:30 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 10 8:55 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 218 Sezon: 10 9:20 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 10 9:50 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 10 10:15 The Middle Odcinek: 141 Sezon: 6 10:40 The Middle Odcinek: 142 Sezon: 6 11:10 Mike & Molly Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 2 11:35 How I Met Your Mother Odcinek: 167 Sezon: 8 12:00 How I Met Your Mother Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 8 12:30 2 Broke Girls Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 12:55 2 Broke Girls Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 13:25 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 222 Sezon: 10 13:55 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 222 Sezon: 10 14:20 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 223 Sezon: 10 14:45 The Middle Odcinek: 143 Sezon: 6 15:15 The Middle Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 6 15:40 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 10 16:05 The Big Bang Theory Sezon: 10 16:30 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 10 17:00 taff 18:00 Newstime 18:10 Die Simpsons Odcinek: 325 Sezon: 15 18:40 Die Simpsons Odcinek: 326 Sezon: 15 19:05 Galileo 20:15 Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes 22:45 Fantastic Four - Rise of the Silver Surfer 0:30 The Hole - Die geheimnisvolle Falltür 2:10 Watch Me - das Kinomagazin Odcinek: 126 2:20 ProSieben Spätnachrichten 2:25 Hüter der Erinnerung - The Giver 4:10 The Hole - Die geheimnisvolle Falltür RTL HD 6:00 Guten Morgen Deutschland Odcinek: 1209 8:30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten Odcinek: 6529 9:00 Unter uns Odcinek: 5878 9:30 Betrugsfälle 10:00 Hebammen im Einsatz Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 1 11:00 Hebammen im Einsatz Odcinek: 47 Sezon: 1 12:00 Punkt 12 14:00 Meine Geschichte - Mein Leben Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 1 15:00 Verdachtsfälle 16:00 Verdachtsfälle 17:00 Betrugsfälle 17:30 Unter uns Odcinek: 5879 18:00 Explosiv - Das Magazin Odcinek: 438 18:30 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 18:45 RTL aktuell Odcinek: 11000 19:03 Wetter 19:05 Alles was zählt Odcinek: 2957 19:40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten Odcinek: 6530 20:15 Die 100 ... Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 22:15 Paul Panzer live! Odcinek: 5 0:00 RTL Nachtjournal 0:27 RTL Nachtjournal - Das Wetter 0:30 Die 100 ... Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 2:20 Paul Panzer live! Odcinek: 5 3:55 Verdachtsfälle 4:45 Meine Geschichte - Mein Leben Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 1 3sat HD 6:05 Madeira - Juwel im Atlantik 6:20 Kulturzeit 7:00 nano 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 ZIB 9:05 Kulturzeit 9:45 nano 10:15 Markus Lanz Odcinek: 1133 11:30 Das Geschäft mit den Haustieren 12:30 Sehen statt Hören 13:00 ZIB 13:25 Terra X Odcinek: 140 14:10 Stonehenge - Das verborgene Reich Odcinek: 151 14:50 Irlands Küsten Odcinek: 1 15:35 Irlands Küsten Odcinek: 2 16:20 Irlands Küsten Odcinek: 3 17:00 Irlands Küsten Odcinek: 4 17:45 Irlands Küsten Odcinek: 5 18:30 nano 19:00 heute 19:20 Kulturzeit 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Sommersby 22:05 ZIB 2 22:30 Sleeping Beauty 0:05 Kopfgeld - Perrier's Bounty 1:30 Zapp Odcinek: 58 2:00 10vor10 2:30 extra 3 Odcinek: 38 3:00 Schlachthof Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 6 3:45 Spätschicht - Die SWR Comedy-Bühne Odcinek: 88 Sezon: 8 4:30 SchleichFernsehen Odcinek: 45 5:15 Amanda packt aus Odcinek: 1 WDR HD 6:20 Lokalzeit aus Bonn 6:50 Lokalzeit aus Duisburg 7:20 Zeitenwende - Die Renaissance 8:20 Planet Wissen Odcinek: 426 9:20 Europamagazin 9:50 Aktuelle Stunde 10:35 Lokalzeit 11:05 Seehund, Puma & Co. Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 11:55 Abenteuer Erde 12:40 Erlebnisreisen 12:45 WDR aktuell 13:00 Planet Wissen Odcinek: 427 14:00 Schnittgut. Alles aus dem Garten Odcinek: 39 Sezon: 1 14:30 Der grüne Gaumen Odcinek: 6 15:15 Wer weiß denn sowas? Odcinek: 196 Sezon: 3 16:00 WDR aktuell 16:15 Hier und heute Odcinek: 198 18:00 WDR aktuell / Lokalzeit 18:15 Servicezeit 18:45 Aktuelle Stunde 19:30 Lokalzeit 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Wir und die Belgier - Grenzgeschichten 21:00 Unser Westen Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 21:45 WDR aktuell 22:00 Kölner Treff - Böttingers Beste Gäste 23:30 WM-Geschichten 0:15 Fußballfieber 1:45 Erlebnisreisen 2:00 Lokalzeit aus Köln 2:30 Lokalzeit aus Aachen 3:00 Lokalzeit aus Düsseldorf 3:25 Lokalzeit Bergisches Land 3:55 Lokalzeit Ruhr 4:25 Lokalzeit aus Dortmund 4:55 Lokalzeit Münsterland 5:25 Lokalzeit OWL 5:50 Lokalzeit Südwestfalen ZDF HD 5:15 Leute heute Odcinek: 106 5:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin Odcinek: 58 9:00 heute Xpress 9:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich Odcinek: 4502 10:30 Notruf Hafenkante Odcinek: 100 Sezon: 5 11:15 SOKO Wismar Odcinek: 248 Sezon: 13 12:00 heute 12:10 drehscheibe Odcinek: 106 13:00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute - in Deutschland 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht Odcinek: 2343 15:00 heute Xpress 15:05 Bares für Rares Odcinek: 584 Sezon: 8 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:10 Die Rosenheim-Cops Odcinek: 256 Sezon: 12 17:00 heute 17:10 hallo deutschland Odcinek: 107 17:45 Leute heute Odcinek: 107 18:00 SOKO Kitzbühel Odcinek: 177 Sezon: 14 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Bettys Diagnose Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 4 20:15 Die Chefin Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 5 21:15 Letzte Spur Berlin Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 3 22:00 heute-journal 22:30 Professor T. Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 23:30 aspekte 0:15 heute+ 0:30 Columbo Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 1:40 Columbo Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 2:55 Letzte Spur Berlin Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 3 3:40 Die Chefin Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 5 4:40 Die Rosenheim-Cops Odcinek: 256 Sezon: 12 MTV Music 06:00 MTV NIE MÓW DO MNIE RANO 08:00 MTV HITS 11:00 MTV HITS 13:00 MTV EUROPEAN TOP 10 14:00 MTV HITS 16:00 MTV CLUB CHART TOP 10 17:00 MTV DANCE 19:00 MTV DANCE 21:00 MTV DANCE 23:00 MTV DANCE 01:00 MTV DANCE 02:00 MTV DANCE ONTV 6:00 Video jogging 7:30 VJ JAGO 9:30 Stop klatka VDJ 9:45 Morning by KAMYK 12:00 Stop klatka VDJ 12:15 Day off 15:00 VJ JAGO 17:00 Video jogging 18:30 By KAMYK 20:30 VJ JAGO 22:30 Video jogging 0:00 By KAMYK 1:00 VJ JAGO 3:00 By KAMYK Cartoon Network HD 06:00 Ben 10 - Bój się Mgłoga 06:25 Angelo Rules - Season 4 - Employee Of The Month 06:55 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! - Operation Dude Rescue: Part 1 07:20 Kicia Rożek - No Day Like Snow Day 07:50 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Finał 08:15 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Fanka 08:45 Tom i Jerry: Robin Hood i jego Księżna Mysz 09:50 Tom i Jerry Show - Awantura o zęba 10:10 Tom i Jerry Show - Na powietrzu 10:35 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Praca 11:00 Kicia Rożek - No Day Like Snow Day 11:30 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Konsola 11:55 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! - Operation Dude Rescue: Part 1 12:25 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! - Who's Laughing Now 12:50 Grizzy i lemingi - Superbracia Grizzly 13:20 Królikula 13:45 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Sobowtóry 14:15 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Trzeci 14:40 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! - Karmelkowe Jabłuszka 15:10 Kicia Rożek - Pet Pet 15:35 Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe 16:00 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Finał 16:30 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Fanka 16:55 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! - Snuggle Time 17:25 Kicia Rożek - Pet Pet 17:50 Między nami, Misiami! - Baby Bears Can't Jump 18:20 Nowe Zwariowane Melodie - Tylko dla bobrów 18:45 Tom i Jerry Show - Rusz się 19:15 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo! - Odsiadka i zagadka 19:40 Jaś Fasola - Urodziny Misia 20:10 Ben 10 Challenge - Episode 2 20:35 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Guilty As Charged 21:05 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - The Golden Knight 21:30 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Przekręt 22:00 Laboratorium Dextera - Zly dzień 22:25 Jam Łasica - Mall Cop 22:40 Chojrak, Tchórzliwy Pies - Robot Randy 22:55 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu - Wężowy Jaguar 23:20 NEXO KNIGHTS - The Fortrex and the Furious 23:50 NEXO KNIGHTS - Kingdom of Heroes 00:10 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Trzeci 00:25 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Ciśnienie 00:50 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Odpowiedzialni 01:15 Kung Fu Kurczaki - Poziom Zapomniany Przez Czas 01:35 Kung Fu Kurczaki - Karaoke Zombie 02:00 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Leniuchy 02:20 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Tajemnica 02:40 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu - Drapieżniki 03:05 NEXO KNIGHTS - POTĘGA I MAGIA 03:25 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Sztuki walki 03:50 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Impreza 04:10 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Robot 04:35 Angelo rządzi - Sztuki magiczne 04:55 Cartoon Network Ekspedycja - Łowca skarbów 05:20 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Głupole 05:40 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Skarpeta TVN Fabuła HD 06:00 Prawo Agaty, sez. 4, odc. 4 07:00 Singielka, odc. 172 07:30 Singielka, odc. 173 08:00 Prosto w serce, odc. 102/196 08:30 Prosto w serce, odc. 103/196 09:00 Prosto w serce, odc. 104/196 09:30 Prosto w serce, odc. 105/196 10:00 Prosto w serce, odc. 106/196 10:30 Andrzej Sołtysik przedstawia LONGPLAY-S. Tym, odc. 41 11:00 Na ratunek wielorybom 13:20 Głupi i głupszy II: Kiedy Harry poznał Lloyda 15:00 pytAnia 3-Avengers wojna bez granic, odc. 14/18 15:15 Plan w plan, sez. 3, odc. 6/10 15:25 Szkoła Filmowa LONGPLAY 3-Jowita Budnik cz., sez. 1, odc. 6/10 16:00 Willow 18:40 Green Lantern 21:00 Pozdrowienia z Paryża 22:55 Oszukać przeznaczenie IV 00:35 pytAnia - Rodzicielstwo, odc. 1/23 00:55 Szkoła Filmowa LONGPLAY - Woronowicz cz1, odc. 11/28 01:30 Szkoła Filmowa LONGPLAY - Woronowicz cz., sez. 2, odc. 12/28 02:05 Ukryta prawda, odc. 372 03:05 Ukryta prawda, odc. 373 04:05 Ukryta prawda, odc. 374 05:05 Kocham. Enter, odc. 13/44 05:55 Koniec programu Ale Kino + HD 08:00 Pan Rudnicki i samochody 08:45 Soy Nero 10:55 Ale krótkie: Trauma wojny 11:35 Pieśń słonia 13:25 Niesamowita Marguerite 15:50 Plan Maggie 17:40 Blokada 20:10 Bellevue, odc. 3 21:10 Bellevue, odc. 4 22:10 Klub dla wybrańców 00:10 Nieprawi 01:55 Matka 02:35 Olena 03:00 Fast food 03:25 Rap brothers 04:00 Kreskostoria 04:35 Czułość 05:10 Dzień babci 05:45 Dotyk pośredni